devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Patty Lowell
Patty Lowell is a young girl, Dante originally protected, having believed her to be the heiress with the same name. She later lived at Devil May Cry shop with Dante.Devil May Cry: The Animated Series; Episode 1 In truth, she is the descendant of Alan Lowell, a powerful sorcerer and alchemist, along with her mother Nina Lowell.Devil May Cry: The Animated Series; Episode 12 She acts as a supporting character throughout Devil May Cry: The Animated Series and makes a voice appearance in Devil May Cry 5. Appearance Patty Lowell is a young girl between the ages of eight and ten. She has large blue eyes and long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches to just about the mid-length of her back. Patty is pale, and has freckles lining the apples of her cheeks, as seen in close-ups of her face and in her concept art. Her clothing changes very often throughout the series - a new outfit every episode she is featured in - usually ranging from lacy dresses accessorized with headbands and bows, to pants and plain tops such as when she was first introduced. Patty doesn't make a physical appearance in Devil May Cry 5 but her voice is heard through the phone in a flashback featuring Dante, J.D. Morrison, and eventually V. At this point, she is turning eighteen years old. File ''Devil May Cry 5'' ;Profiles - Patty Lowell :Dante rescued this girl on one of his odd jobs. She had nowhere to go, so she started showing up at the original Devil May Cry. Heck, she'd even clean up since the man himself couldn't be bothered. :Eventually the little lady found her long-lost mama, and these days they live together under the same roof. Still, I hear she keeps showing up at Dante's to bug him from time to time. :Girl ain't afraid to tell Dante exactly what she thinks of his lazy ways, though from what Lady tells me, she's got a bright and bubbly way about her too. :Let's see what else we got here... Just turned 18, from the looks of it. Popular at school, popular with the fellas...dang, looks like she turns them all down though! :...None of this has anything to do with the task at hand, does it? Right, moving on... '' Personality Patty is a clever young girl with quite a bit of attitude. She has a liking for things many girls her age would also enjoy, such as romantic television shows, dresses, and cute stuffed toys. In later episodes, she starts engaging in card games and gambling (on petty things such as ice cream). She mostly serves as Dante's source of feminine influence in the absence of Trish and Lady. In addition, she also forms a bond with Dante that resembles that of a brother-sister or father-daughter type relationship. She has stated herself that If she had ever dated, that she'd be into boys younger than her while turning down Dante when he jokingly offers a future relationship.DMC: The Animated Series Episode 1: "Devil May Cry". Story Early Life Not much is known about Patty's earlier life. After her mother had given birth to her, she disappeared. The Hospital Director told Patty she died of an illness, but she soon found out it was a lie and that her mother, in actuality, was targeted by demons. She would live her life in the orphanage until she will receive her inheritance.DMC: The Animated Series Episode 1: "Devil May Cry". Devil May Cry: The Animated Series ''Mission 01: Devil May Cry Patty is a young, orphaned girl who was told she was the illegitimate daughter of a very wealthy and powerful man, and is now the heiress to his great fortune. She first meets Dante when he is hired to protect her on a journey from the orphanage to the mansion where she is to receive her inheritance. Along the way, they are attacked by various demons, all of which Dante manages to dispatch. Once the pair reaches the mansion, however, they learn that Patty was actually a decoy used by the real heiress- an older woman, also named Patty Lowell. After Dante disposes of the demon who sent the others to kill Patty, she expresses remorse for putting a young girl in that kind of danger, and offers to raise her. However, Patty chooses to return with Dante; her care presumably paid for, at least in part, by the other Patty Lowell.DMC: The Animated Series Episode 1: "Devil May Cry" ''Aftermath'' During her time with Dante, she would often clean for him and when not doing that would watch the shop for him while he was away. When she wasn't doing that she apparently took trips around the town or worked at the orphanage as a cook. Also during her time she would often make bets with Dante in games of pool and cards with Patty winning and Dante owing her things such as ice cream and clothes which were given to her eventually. Towards the end of her time with Dante, Patty finds her birth mother and learns she is the descendant of the powerful magician Alan Lowell, sealed away the demon Abigail within the magical amulet Alan's Tear. However, Patty has an amulet that Sid needs in order to complete the ritual to summon Abigail and obtain his power. Sid uses Patty's mother as leverage to get what he wants, and manages to complete the ritual. When Dante dives into the portal created by the ritual, he ends up impaled by his own sword and hanging helplessly from a cross. Patty enters the portal herself and manages to wake Dante from his stupor, and Dante goes on to defeat Abigail. Ultimately, Patty leaves Dante's office, which had become her part-time home, to live with her birth mother. However, she does not forget about Dante and starts cleaning his normally messy office when he's out. ''Devil May Cry 5'' When J.D. Morrison and V went to Devil May Cry to see Dante, Patty called to ask Dante to attend her eighteenth birthday party, though he didn't reply and immediately hung up in annoyed frustration. Dante then accepts Morrison's job to avoid attending her birthday party. Trivia *"Patty Lowell" is a common name within the Devil May Cry universe, as stated by another Patty Lowell who appears in the first episode. *In the subtitled version of Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, her last name in Episode 1 is "Rowell." This is a case of a common adaptation error where an L is switched for R or vice versa when transcribed to English, because Japanese uses the same phoneme for both. *When the Alt Title Calls DLC is turned on in Devil May Cry 5, Patty's voice can be randomly played in the game's title screen. *Patty could possibly be named after Saint Patricia Of Naples. An Italian virgin and saint, tradition states that she was a noble woman and may have been a descendant of Constantine The Great, however, her relation to him is in some cases contradictory. It is also said she renounced her imperial crown and distributed her wealth to the poor - much like Patty does with her inheritance in the anime. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD characters Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare characters Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters Category:Devil May Cry 5